In known airbag modules, a deploying airbag may put a vehicle occupant at risk of injury if the vehicle occupant is "out of position". In such "out of position" cases, for example when the head of the vehicle occupant is too near the airbag module, the deployment of a conventional airbag could push the head of the vehicle occupant rearwardly.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved airbag for an airbag module, which affords reliable protection and a reduced risk of injury to a vehicle occupant who is "out of position".